


My Hero? AU (Modern Setting)

by Kitty reader inserts (Kittyboo98)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/M, Lawyer!Jean, Veterinarian!reader, photographer!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/pseuds/Kitty%20reader%20inserts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren saves the day...sort of</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero? AU (Modern Setting)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is my first work ever. It just popped into my head. Jean is a bit of a jerk in this. (sorry!) This is pretty much Eren/reader..I've always found Eren's impulsiveness and determination intriguing. I would like to thank Zeds_Dead and Anon_56 for their kind encouragement :)

  It's a little past 7:30 pm on a Friday night. Usually you'd be curled up on the couch at home watching some cheesy anime or movie with your roommate Sasha. Tonight however, you are currently sitting at dinner in a nice restaurant on a blind date. You know the deal, one of your colleagues at the animal hospital you work at thinks you could benefit from some company. Somehow being single, successful and happy at the age of 26 is a shame. Of course they happen to have a friend whose son would be perfect for you. You of course, too kind to say no, accept the offer.  

So here you are sitting politely at a table listening to your date talk about his favorite subject, apparently himself. Which works out for you somewhat, being that you're not much of a talker anyway.His name is Jean Kirschstein. He is extremely handsome and quite charming. He's a successful junior lawyer at the firm he works for: Ackerman & Smith, run by 2 of the city's top attorneys. You don't notice that he is now staring at you having just asked you a question. "(Y/n), is everything alright? " he asks with a look of slight concern. You blush slightly embarrassed and respond "Oh I'm sorry Jean, sometimes I start thing about something from work and my mind wanders." He smiles. "It's okay, you know you actually smell pretty good for someone who works with animals all day." You cough slightly and say "Well, I do shower and practice good hygiene habits like any medical professional would." You are a bit offended at his comment but you brush it off. Jean noticed he offended you and turns toward you to say something and then his phone rings for the third time this evening. 

 _Probably his mother again,_ you think. "Mother,  I told you I am busy tonight and I do not have time to talk to you right now." Jean says in a clearly annoyed tone.  You sigh as he continues to argue with her. At this point you're jealous of Sasha getting to lay on the couch and stuff her face with junk just watching tv. You start staring out the window sadly wishing you were anywhere but here. You feel the sensation of being stared at and you now notice someone is staring at you but looks away when you notice and he walks away quickly.  

The funny thing is you know this guy. Not very well but he is your next door neighbor at the apartment complex where you live. You only know his name, Eren Jaeger, because you've had returned his mail to him before when it accidentally ends up in your mailbox. He is pretty cute, gorgeous green eyes, dark brown hair that seems to always be messy. You've never really got the nerve up to talk to him outside of mail related matters. Well that is until now because he is running towards your table looking very upset.  

    He stops himself short by grabbing the end of the table slightly bumping it. This actually gets Jean's attention and he finally hangs up his phone. He gets a very angry look on his face and turns to Eren, "What the hell is your problem Jaeger?" Eren completely ignores him and turns to you frantically. " (Y/n), I need your help! I think my dog is sick!" he says desperately with wide pleading eyes. Jean glares at Eren and then turns to you, "(Y/n), you actually know this idiot?" he asks in a pissed off tone. You look at Eren, who is giving you sad puppy eyes.  _Damn, he is kind of cute..._ you think to yourself and then snap yourself back to reality.  

"Eren is my neighbor, Jean." you reply to him calmly. " Why don't you call your bitchy sister to help you, Jaeger?" Jean snaps at him. Eren furrows his eyebrows in anger "Because horseface, Mikasa told me if I interrupt her kickboxing class again she will kick my ass and she hits hard!" he says with a shudder. "What a coincidence, I feel like kicking your ass right now Jaeger!" Jean growls to Eren, who is now almost shaking with anger.  _I have to do something!_ you say to yourself. "Let's  go see your dog, Eren." you blurt out, shocking both men. Jean looks at you incredulously. "If you decide to leave with Peter Parker here, (y/n), don't plan on coming back!" You stand up and grab a still dazed Eren and pull him along by his arm.  

You exit the restaurant and walk to the side turning towards Eren folding your arms across your chest. "Ok you got my attention, now explain yourself." you say getting a confused look from him. "Explain?" "Eren, I know you don't have a dog, pets are not allowed in our building."    you say annoyed.  

He smirks " I'm sorry it was the most convincing thing I could think of at the time and you should be thanking me anyway because I just saved your life."  He gives you a wide grin.

"You saved my life?" you reply in disbelief. "Yup, you looked pretty damn miserable when I saw you in that window, not that I blame you I was that asshole's roommate for 4 years in college." "He hasn't changed a bit I see." He laughs. "Why were you staring at me anyway, are you some kind of creepy stalker?" you ask. He rolls his eyes. "Um no, I was coming back from work and I happened to see you." He opens the bag he had on his shoulder and pulls out a camera. You look at him and can't  help but laugh.

 "What?" He asks defensively. You smile "Peter Parker...you're a photographer." He frowns "Well it figures horseface would use the same stupid nickname he gave me in college, he thought that was so funny." You turn to Eren still smiling. "Well the jokes on him, because Peter Parker was also Spiderman." You wink at him and he smiles.  

"Yeah, what an idiot." He laughs again. "So, I was going to get some dinner and I was wondering if you'd like to join me, well you pretty much have to, since I saved your life and all." He says confidently. You look at him and smirk. "Lead the way, Spiderman." 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so there it is...hope I didn't disappoint too badly lol


End file.
